Transformers: Legends Rising
by Omegashark18
Summary: Cybertron breaks out into war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. A war that will become legend...
1. Act I: Chapter 1

This **was my first fanfic before I came to this site. And now I want to post it here for more to see. I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

Chapter I

The Beginning

* * *

Cybertron. Metal. Living. Inhabited.

This is the home world of Cybertronians, who have lived in peace for millions of years.

But all is not well, the planet's Golden Age has long ended and it has since been replaced by a world full of corruption. Nova Prime is doing his best to keep peace & order, but a good portion of the public has turned against him.

And in the city of Kaon, a darkness grows like a cancer.

* * *

This darkness is the Decepticon movement. A group of Cybertronians who believe that power is everything and only the strong should rule. The public word as spread about them, but most are not worried.

* * *

They currently operate in an underground network of gladiatorial pits where they fight to death every day growing in strength and numbers.

The only reason why they haven't been found and apprehended, is due to Straxus, Governor of Kaon, covering up there crimes and convincing the rest of the council that there is no threat. All at the promise of power.

In the main arena in the center of Kaon, a fight rages.

Blackwall, a large black con with slotted eyes, is fighting Lugnut. All while Megatron, King of the Gladiator Pits and Leader of the Decepticons, watches from his throne.

The two are equal until Lugnut headbutts Blackwall and then proceeds to punch his face in, much to the crowds delight. The fight is now over as Megatron gets up from his throne and retires to his quarters.

"Lord Megatron." A voice at the door.

"Enter." Megatron answers.

The door opens to reveal a blue Decepticon with a glowing red visor, with a bird like creature sitting on his shoulder.

"Soundwave, what is it?" asked Megatron.

"Everything is in place for the attack," He informed. "All you need to do is rally the troops."

"Excellent, have all our followers gather in the main hall." Ordered Megatron.

Soundwave nods and leaves, Megatron heads over to the center of the back wall of his quarters and presses a button. The wall opens to reveal a large black cannon, which Megatron proceeds to attach to his arm and then heads out.

* * *

In the main hall, hundreds, maybe even more, gather as Megatron arrives and begins to address the masses.

"Decepticons!" He bellowed. "Now is time for us to rise up, and reclaim our planet and crush the weak Prime's who have driven it into the ground! Tomorrow the Age of the Decepticons, BEGINS!"

The crowd uproars in agreement as Megatron looks on.

* * *

The next morning in the city of Iacon, Nova Prime prepares to address the public on the planets current state. He arrives in the public square while a crowd gathers.

Just before he steps out on to the podium, he is stopped by his protege Sentinel.

"Nova, are you sure a simple speech will be able to sooth the public's tension, some believe you've gone soft." Sentinel asked with uncertainty.

"I may not be the Prime I used to be, but I'm still am one. Change is coming Sentinel. For good or the better. I can feel it in the Matrix." Prime responded.

Nova pats Sentinel on the shoulder and steps onto the podium. The whole planet watching.

"My fellow Cybertronians, I am here today in response to our planets current state. And I can assure you, I will not rest until our planet is restored to its former state. Change..." But before Nova could continue, a voice from the crowd cut him off.

"He's right!"

All eyes shift towards the front of the crowd to show a generic looking bot, with a peculiar insignia on his chest.

"Change is upon us! It's the end of the Primes!" The bot preached.

All present look on in confusion.

"The Primes have had their time!" The bot continued. "But now a new age is upon us! The Age of the Decepticons!

"Remove him!" Sentinel ordered.

When security guards move in the bot puts out his arms and screams.

"ALL HAIL MEGATRON!"

A large explosion then rang out. And for a moment, Cybertron seems to stand still.

For it had begun.

* * *

 **Reviews are encouraged.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Change

* * *

In the Hall of Records, a young, red, and blue bot scans through the records of Cybertronian history. Shaking his head at how the planet has changed. Worried at where things could be headed.

The bot is Orion Pax, an Archivist in the Hall of Records. Over the years he as read every entry to a T and has amassed a ton of knowledge.

Pax shelfs the entry he was reading and heads out. Once outside he transforms and heads towards the docks.

* * *

Once there he spots an orange and blue bot helping unload shipments. The bot is Dion, Pax's brother, even though they look nothing alike. The two couldn't be more different actually. But the have a split spark so they are.

"Dion!" Yelled Pax.

"Orion!" Dion yelled back.

The two walk over to each and then head over to a park where they then sit on a bench.

"Something's on your mind," Dion told Orion. "I can tell. And don't deny it. Your my brother, I know you too well."

"I've read through every entry in the Hall of Records." He answered. "And with the way things are now. I've got a feeling something's going to happen."

"You worry to much," replied Dion. "So things are changing a bit and people are disagreeing. It's not the end of the world."

"Your not worried about the Decepticons?" Orion asked.

"Those are just a bunch of guys angry at the state of the world." Replied Dion. "I don't think they'd actually have the guts to do anything."

"We really are different." Admitted Orion.

"Ha!" Laughed Dion. "Ain't that the truth."

The two get up and start to leave. But then they hear people running and yelling.

"What's going on?" Orion asked his brother.

"I don't know." Replied Dion.

"Bots are running past the two and Dion stops one of them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dion asked the frantic bot.

"There's been an explosion at Nova Prime's speech!" The bot explained. "Apparently it was the Decepticons."

The brothers both are in shock as the bot runs off. Pax and Dion then look at each other.

"Primus, you were ri..."

KAA-BOOOM!

Another explosion goes off near the two brothers. Dion is closer to the blast. Orion is also caught in it and is heavily damaged. But he was further away.

And in that instant, Orion's world goes black.

* * *

 **Reviews are encouraged.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Blitzkrieg

* * *

The city of Vos.

One Cybertron's greatest cities. A thing to behold.

It's also the energy capital of the world.

And on this day, the entire planet is in mourning. As the Decepticon bombings in Iacon have left dozens dead, including Cybertronian leader Nova Prime.

The civilian's go about there daily business. Heading out to their daily jobs.

There's a certain feel of sadness in the air, not surprising.

The news as been on the planets radio waves all day. "The whole planet is in a state of shock after yesterday's attack and some are wondering, what happens next?"

KAA-BOOM!

The days silence is suddenly broken by a loud explosion in the public square.

KAA-BOOM!

Another explosion!

"Look! Up there!"

Optics look to the sky and see several planes flying towards the city.

"Seekers, lay waste to the city!" The lead one ordered. "Let's pave the way!"

"With pleasure." The blue and white one responded.

"Time to burn!" Another one replied.

All the Seekers; Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, Acid Storm, and Red Wing, swoop down into the city and start reeking havoc.

Starscream blows up all of the cities defense towers in one fell swoop. Leaving nothing in his wake.

Thundercracker's sonic weapons blow whole blocks up into the air.

Skywarp teleports from place shooting anything and everything in site.

Sunstorm unleashes his heat ability on a crowd and in an a flash of light, all that's left are twisted, melted shells.

Acid Storm files to the center of the city and using lasers, burns the Decepticon insignia into a nearby building.

"Either join us or perish!" He boomed.

Red Wing, using his cannons, takes aim at the office of the cities governor, who is helpless to do anything.

With one shot, the office explodes leaving nothing but a burning mass.

As Vos burns, another city undergoes a more downscaled takeover...

* * *

Tarn, is home to the largest prison on the planet. Holding some of the planets worst offenders.

Guards are currently processing an incoming prisoner.

"We found guy trying to hack the cities power grid." One guard explained.

"Guy was pretty careless I must admit." Another replied.

"Just get him ready." The head guard ordered.

The prisoner is Soundwave, and he wanted to be captured. All in order to orchestrate the largest prison break in the history of Cybertron.

They remove Soundwave's shoulder cannon while the head guard starts scanning him.

"Wait, he's got something in his chest."

All of a sudden, Frenzy jumps out of Soundwave's chest.

"What the..."

At that moment the bot unleashes a sonic pulse that has the guards clutching there heads and withering on the floor, Energon flowing out of their mouths.

"That never gets old." He chuckled.

Soundwave then ejects the rest of his minions; Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ravage, Rumble, Ratbat, Overkill, Slugfest, Squawktalk, and Beastbox.

"Minions," He ordered. "execute Operation: Prison Break." They walk up to the door. "Rumble, the door."

"Finally, I've been wanting to smash something!" He exclaimed.

Rumble gets out his pile drivers and breaks down the door with one hit. Causing the alarms to go off.

"Show no mercy." Soundwave said coldly.

The Minions split into groups and head torwards their objectives.

Soundwave reattaches his shoulder cannon and sends out a signal that puts out that jams all communications out of the prison, the possibility of help is now zero.

In the control center, Warden Fortress Maximus rallies the guards.

"All guards," He shouted over the intercom. "do not let the Decepticons reach the prison blocks at all costs!"

Guards run to each prison block to defend them, but little do they know that they are out matched.

They are then set upon by Soundwave's minions, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw pelt them a flurry of laser fire.

They try to shoot them, but they both swoop by them and the next moment they fall down, decapitated.

Rumble sends several guards flying with his pile drivers and Frenzy brings whole groups to there knees with his sonics.

Overkill and Slugfest ferociously tear through droves of guards, sending limbs everywhere.

Ratbat and Ravage move so fast that guards barely have time to react before he gets there throats torn open or get a laser blast to the face.

Squawktalk and Beastbox work in tandem, blasting their cannons and slashing and smashing guards as they go. Blowing whole groups back with their cannons.

Soundwave calmly follows from behind. His eyes were set on a different target.

Eventually the cassette's reach their target, the cell blocks.

Blowing the doors open, they enter rooms full of dangerous criminals.

"Freedom awaits you brothers, a new age is upon us!" Exclaimed Rumble.

"The Age of the Decepticons," Added Frenzy. "Join Megatron and the get power you've always wanted!"

Opening the cells, prisoners flow out. Any remaining guards are overwhelmed.

And in the control center...

* * *

"Come in," He frantically asked. "Can anyone hear me?

"They're at the door!" A guard shouted.

"Prepare yourselves!" Max ordered.

The door explodes open and a crowd of cons fills the room. Fort Max is pinned and a large purple and green con with claws for hands stands over him.

"Lights out." He said as he punched Maximus out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Soundwave enters a lift and descends into a lower level of the prison, exiting into a corridor with a door down on the other end with to guards by it.

"Stay right where you are!" He ordered with his weapon pointed. "Don't take another step!

Soundwave let's out a sonic pulse that disorients the guards, allowing Soundwave to shred them with his shoulder cannon.

Soundwave shorts out the control panel and enters the room which has a figure hanging in a dark room in cuffs.

The figure lifts his head.

"Who are you?" The figure asked blandly.

"I am Soundwave." Answered Soundwave. "I have a proposal for you."

"I'm listening." Replied the figure.

"A new age as begun." Explained Soundwave. "And we could use someone like you."

"Megatron as heard a lot about you and your experiments." He continued.

"They don't see what can be." The figure explained. "They fear evolution."

"The Decepticons are the future of Cybertron." Countinued Soundwave. "And you can be part of it."

"It only seems... logical." The figure replied again.

And Soundwave finished with a question. "So we have a deal then, Shockwave?"

Shockwave lifts his head into the light, revealing his blank flat face. His single optic glows as he looks at Soundwave.

"Indeed." He answered coldly.

* * *

Outside, with their ranks swelled, the Decepticons march on Tarn and take the city.

The Decepticons march continues into Helex and Tesarus. Both cities overwhelmed by the sheer brute force of the army.

And in Kaon, atop Darkmount, Megatron and Straxus watch as a new age unfolds.


End file.
